


Mer To Die For

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Danger, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt, Love, Love Confessions, Merformers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: Pipes is a lonely Merformer who wants a partner to share his life with. What about when he suddenly finds a another Mer who he finds attractive? What about when this Mer is from Abyss and seeks energon?





	1. First Crush

The times were horrible… Your homeland was destroyed by war between Mers and human’s pollution and you were just drifting between Merformer areas, avoiding all if any contacts with other mers. Anyone could be enemy, anyone could end up as your doom.

You just tried to survive, scarping any food you could find, but the with the loss of your home you also lost your source of food. Now you had to find a new place to hunt and live. You had to keep your guard up, especially as you made your way towards the surface world.

\---

On the surface, Pipes, a little Minimer that belonged to Blue Cobalt Cichlid fishes sighed from his place on the corals as he watched yet another fight unfold before his eyes.

”Here again?” Came a friendly voice behind little Mer and Pipes turned to address his friend Drift who settled next to smaller Mer. The handsome sleek shark Mer smiled to his friend sympathetically. ”Why do you come to look at these claimings?”

Pipes shrugged and turned his attention back to ongoing fight. He had no idea why he came to these gatherings. Maybe to torture himself with the harsh reality that he could never take a part in them. He was too small to fight for a mate and honestly, none of the teasers appealed to him even if he would have been big enough to fight for them.

He could become a teaser and Mers would probably fight for him. He was chubby little mer with hips to give birth to bigger Mers, but the fighters didn’t appeal to him either. He had a specific tastes that needed to be filled.

”Maybe one day someone interesting could be here.” He found himself replying to his friend. Drift smiled sympathetically again and kicked water with his tail. ”I could introduce you to some Mers if you’re interested?”

”There’s no one my size in our pod.” Pipes sighed. ”You’re so lucky Drift. Having found your mate earlier in life—”

”We didn’t exactly get together at the moment we—!”

”-Not needing to search for the right one for you like I do…”

Drift grew quiet. ”Well… Maybe Tailgate knows someone?”

”The centuries old Tailgate who spent the said centuries frozen in ice? Yeah, I bet he could hook me up with a nice ice cube…”

”Hey, don’t be like that.” Drift wrapped his arm around Pipes’ shoulders and patted him lightly on the back. ”You’ll find someone sooner or later and when you do you have this mind-blowing realisation like ’they’re the one’.”

”Yeah, I thought it was with Riptide… but he doesn’t notice me.” Pipes shrugged his friend’s arm off and slowly moved to leave.

”Pipes…”

”I’ll just need a moment alone.” He said and swam off, cheers exploding on the background, signalling that someone won a fight over a mate. Pipes swam on his own, not really heading anywhere, just swimming where the current took him. He could take a detour and go see the cliff of darkness.

Some Mers from the coral reefs tended to call the point where ocean turned deeper, continuing to over lowest parts of the ocean as Abyss. No one went there, waters were cold and you couldn’t see a single thing down there. Ultra Magnus went there sometimes, but only once in a blue moon and even that was only because he had to make his rounds to make sure the pod was safe. The depths of ocean were just like Pipes. Just as dark and cold as his love life.

Pipes arrived to the point where ocean made a hard dip into darkest depths and stopped on the edge. He had no idea why he had come there. Staring into abyss wasn’t relaxing or even nice. The edge was already much colder than warm waters where corals grew and colourful fishes swam.

The Minimer sighed and settled his aft on the smooth sand as he took a seat, his tail slowly swaying in the stream. Pipes stared into abyss, then he looked up towards the bright ocean surface. 

”Primus, I know this isn’t exactly ideal place to talk to you or pray, but if you hear me, please, let me find someone who I can curl up with at nights, share my fish and love with. I know I don’t pray much, but I would be grateful for a mer with my tastes. You know them by now. By your creation, Pipes.”

The Minimer sighed and looked back into darkness below him. Without really thinking, he extended his hand, grabbed first rock that he found and threw it into darkness. The rock fell slowly deeper and deeper until he lost the sight of it, but then something amazing happened.

Pipes couldn’t believe his eyes so he rubbed them, but when he looked again he could still see them. There were lights. Light blue little lights appeared in his vision from the darkness. They danced in his eyes and when he blinked he could swear they were closer.

The Minimer got up and carefully swam a little bit backwards. The lights were coming closer to him! Pipes made sure there were no one watching and he slowly made his way towards the lights in middle of darkness. Ultra Magnus would scold his audials off if he knew Pipes was going to dangerous waters.

The lights grew bigger and bigger and finally he could see what they were. Biolights. And where there were biolights there was someone they were connected to. Pipes eyes shined as a Mer appeared before him and their eyes met.

First thing he noticed were their enormous eyes. The (e/c) eyes were huge and reminded him from a certain swindler’s eyes, but these eyes seemed to shine in darker water. They also had these adorable flaps of ears. They weren’t an any normal Mer either. Instead of one tail, they had eight tentacles connected together by webbing. Pipes noticed how the the tips of the tentacles were glowing light blue.

But the biggest thing that hit the Minimer hard was the fact that the mysterious stranger was a mini as well! Pipes could almost feel it, hearts in his crimson eyes as he looked at the mer before him and all sense left his mind.

”Mate me?” Pipes blurted out before he could think what he should say. The Mer stared at him eyes wide or wider than before, surprise clear on their face. An awkward silence fell between them as they stared at each other, fishes swimming by them without any worry in a world. Finally they chirped in surprise and made a move to swim away, back into darkness below them, but Pipes was quick to grab their hand.

”Wait, I mean, don’t go!” He cried and the Mer looked at him, big eyes wide with fear. Recoiling, Pipes let go of their hand and to his big relief they didn’t swim away immediately. He decided to play safe and he backed up, not much, but enough so that the abyss Mer would feel safer.

”I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that—! I mean, would you like to get some fish?”

The mer stared at him until they averted their eyes, almost shamefully. ”I- I don’t eat fish…” They said, their voice light as coral and sweet as clamp and at that moment he realised they were a she.

Pipes blushed. She sounded like messenger of Primus themselves. ”I- I don’t mind! P- please! Just follow me!”

”O- okay…” The sweet Mer stuttered and took a shy swim towards him. Pipes’ heart was going wild in his chest as he slowly extended his hand to her and she took it. The male shook, electricity ravaging his body. Joy oh joy, Pipes was in love!

Pipes lead the new Mer he had fell in love with to brighter ocean, away from the darkness. The new Mer was surprised to see everything around her. She looked everything with bright eyes full of wonder. Fishes, corals, even rocks!

”Is… everything up here as beautiful as it is?” She asked, her eyes wondering from one thing to another. Pipes sighed, love overtaking him. ”Yes…” Then he snapped out of it. ”Yes, I mean, everything is gorgeous here! Just wait until you meet my pod!”

Pipes lead the newcomer towards his pod. Mers looked at him funnily as he made his way through the masses of them. Hound, Pointblank, Toaster and Dipstick were ones of the many who gave them the confused look, but he ignored it all in favour of leading the new Mer to the point of no return. His cave.

Pipes' cave was small, but modest little cave at the side of the coral reefs. He wasn’t such a big member of the pod, but every member was important enough in Lost Light pod to gain a place near the base. Pipes’ nest was filled with memories. Corals, rocks and things humans held close to them. Bottle caps, jars, everything that humans didn’t want, he took them. The new Mer was amazed by all the things he had collected.

”Amazing…!” She gasped, looking through his collection of things inside the human jars. Pieces of coral, samples of sand and so much more things that Mers didn’t usually see.

”I collect things on my spare time, he he….” Pipes laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly he felt so shy, showing his nest to someone else. Pipes couldn’t believe she was from Abyss. She was so cute and creatures of Abyss were usually scary and ferocious beasts. That was the usual idea Mers above had from Abyss dwellers.

”Um… You mentioned food…?”

Pipes snapped out of his daydream once he heard her voice. ”Oh, yes! What would you like?” He inquired, quickly making his way to his crab hole where he kept his grabs. ”I have grabs and I can go hunt some fishes! Which do you prefer?”

”Umm…!” The Mer before him looked involuntary as she moved her eyes to the side, looking shameful and embarrassed at the same time. ”I- I like energon…!”

Pipes energon grew cold. What did he exactly have a crush on?


	2. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipes is in love, but rest of the pod is not. What happens?

Pipes is in love, but rest of the pod is not. What happens?

Pipes took another look at his quest and love interest. She seemed normal if you looked past the webbed tentacles, huge eyes and thirst for energon. Pipes cleared his throat nervously. ”Uh, I’m sorry?”

The Mer before him looked to the side and frowned, looking ashamed of herself. ”I like energon… As in blood…”

You must have been joking.

”Um… Do you like grabs? I have those!” He tried to offer with a shaky laugh, reaching his hand into hole and grabbing first grab he got in his hand, offering it to the other Minimer. The femme stared at the grab, but slowly extended her and shyly took it. Pipes flinched. ”Oh, I forgot the rock!”

Small Mers like Pipes usually lacked fangs strong enough to pierce through crab’s hard shell so he used a pointed rock to break the hard shell and pick the meat inside the grab. The Mer grabbed the pointy rock and was about to hand it to you when he heard a crunch and turned to see you munching the crab, shell and all. You flinched at the attention you got from amazed Pipes.

”I- I’m sorry, I was just so hungry I couldn’t wait!” You apologised, embarrassed by your impatience. Pipes gaped. ”H- how did you—”

”We Abyss dwellers and octopus Mers have harder and sharper fangs than normal Mers. Just like mine. ”You said after swallowing and opened your mouth to show your fangs to Pipes. The Minimer leaned in to see closer and he gasped in wonder. Your fangs were much sharper than his blunt teeth, reminding him from shark’s fangs more than normal fish’s fangs. He also couldn’t help but to notice your longer and not to mention sharper canine teeth.

”Why you have such a long canines?” Pipes asked curiously. You closed your mouth and frowned. ”I use them to suck out energon from my meal.”

”Oh… You weren’t joking about that.”

”I’m sorry. I must weird you out.” You apologised, hanging your head shamefully. Pipes panicked, he didn’t want to shame his potential mate. ”N- No! R- rather, I like it!”

This caught you totally off guard. You snapped your head up and stared at him, big eyes wide and Pipes swore to his life, there was something in your eyes that lured him in like biolight. And yours weren’t even activated! He was truly in love.

”R- really? You aren’t afraid of me?” You questioned in disbelief.

”Why would I be…?” Pipes mumbled like in trans. You blushed softly and looked to the side. ”Then… You won’t mind me intruding your nest…?”

”Intrude how? Your my guest, I welcome you here!” Pipes chirped happily, extending his arms open as if wanting a hug, but not of course demanding one. You cheered up immediately, eyes sparkling and you rushed to him, wrapping your arms around him in a hug. Which he totally didn’t want!

”Thank you so much! I won’t stay long, I swear! Just enough to gain knowledge from world above!” You promised as you hugged Pipes, your head against his and he felt his blood boiling in love. You were so close to him, touching him, hugging him…!

”S- sure, take all the time you need…!” He stuttered in confusing love haze and you yelped happily, finishing your grab before he could even register it. You were just so cute, how could he say no to you?

The word about Pipes’ crush spread like plague in Lost Light pod. Those who had seen you had been quick to spread a word about you and it took only a day or two before the word reached the pod’s leaders.

”So there is a Abyss dweller in our community now.” Megatron started, almost immediately getting answer from his co-captain Rodimus. ”Is it really that big deal? At my old sea Mers from every corner worked together!”

”Rodimus, you don’t understand. Mers from abyss are known for their thirst of either energon or flesh, was it fishes, crabs or Mers like themselves. We can’t risk the whole pack’s safety because we have one Mer from Abyss with us.” Ultra Magnus, a giant whale Mer said as he frowned his famous frown. Rodimus shared a quick look with Megatron who didn’t look any less impressed.

”We drove Abyss Dwellers into deep parts of the sea because of what they were. Cannibals and energon drinking cannibals. They would eat their victims whole or suck them dry of the energon. They’re dangerous from the head to tail.” Megatron explained the situation to his younger captain partner.

Rodimus frowned, but there was no doubt of his decision. He had to do what was necessary for the safekeeping of the Lost Light pod. ”Let’s meet them.”

Meanwhile Pipes was in ninth heaven. You were so beautiful, so graceful and so kind. You moved around with a gentle push of your tentacles, your moves barely disturbing the water around you and you were so mindful of the grabs you left behind you, always cleaning after yourself… If there was anything to clean, you tended to eat WHOLE grab with it’s shells and everything.

”Sooo….? You’re from Abyss? What’s it like in there?” Pipes asked, attempting to start a conversation if not only to hear your angelic voice. You smiled lightly and shrugged. ”It’s dark for one. And cold. I’m shocked how warm it is here above.”

”Why did you come here?”

You frowned sadly. ”I lost my home and source of food so I had to leave…”

Pipes frowned, regretting even asking about it. ”I’m so sorry…”

You smiled and shook your head. ”It’s okay. I’m here now and it’s so pretty! Everything you have is so interesting! In Abyss it’s just dark and empty. You have amazing cave to live in! In my home there wasn’t much and if there was anything it was already usually taken by bigger Mers. Also, it’s really easy to breath here, the pressure in Abyss is crazy.”

”What kind of creatures there are in Abyss? I’ve heard a lot of scary stories from there. Like are there really Mers who practice cannibalism?”

You smiled sheepishly. ”That’s just a rumour made by someone mean. We eat fishes and grabs just as any other mer. I’m expectation though as I need some energon to survive.”

Pipes gulped, but patiently waited her to continue. ”It’s not like it’s all I eat, I just need enough to maintain my iron levels. I could always eat seaweed maintain my iron levels, but frankly, I don’t like the taste… I like it how warm and rich energon is.” You blushed, covering your red cheeks with your hands, but you were also smiling so cutely when you described the taste of energon.

Pipes could have listened you to talk about energon for hours, but someone was calling his name. He excused himself from your company and swam outside his cave where his good friend Drift was. The shark Mer looked uncomfortable, like being there made him anxious.

”Oh Drift! Nice to see you! What brings you here?” Pipes smiled as he looked at his friend. Drift smiled awkwardly and waved at his friend. ”Hi Pipes…”

The bigger Mer sighed and looked to the side. ”Pipes, I hate to do this, but Rodimus wants to see you… and the visitor.” Drift said to Minimer. Pipes gawked at his friend, you being completely oblivious in the background in his cave’s hidden depths. ”I- I- Why!? We haven’t done anything!”

”I know you haven’t, but you know… Abyss dwellers have certain reputation and Rodimus and Megatron want to see if the rumours are true. Though, Megatron already has a certain though about her…” Skids said, averting his gaze from his friend. This must have been painful for poor Pipes, but it had to be done.

Pipes sighed, his head slumping. ”Fine… When they want to meet her.”

”Now.” Drift said as he moved to the side to unravel the three most powerful Mers in whole pod. First was Rodimus, a bright and beautiful Mer adorned with gold as he was bold. Second was Megatron, equal to Rodimus as dark predator. Third was Ultra Magnus, a giant whale Mer who kept an close eye on everyone and every rule ever invented. Pipes gulped and swam forward. ”Captains… What do I own this pleasure?”

”Nothing much Pipes, we just came to check if the rumours were true.” Rodimus said shrugging with a free mind until Megatron jabbed him on the ribs with his elbow. ”Ow, I mean, we want to see if you’re holding a bloodsucker in your care!”

”Rodimus!”

”What!?”

”That’s not the word we use for them!” Megatron yelled at his co-captain. Rodimus grunted and corrected himself mindfully. ”I mean, we want to see if you really have a Abyss dweller in your care. Just so you know, we make sure they don’t attack anyone.”

”I do have one…” Pipes straight up admitted head hanging but he was quick to correct himself. ”But she wouldn’t attack anyone! She has been eating grabs this whole time!”

”Would you mind showing her to us?” Ultra Magnus asked calmly. Pipes, after a moment of thinking about it, nodded and turned to his cave’s darkness. ”(Y/n)… Could you come out for a moment?”

”Just a second!” You chirped back and after a couple of seconds you swam out from the cave. At the sight of new Mers you flinched and hid behind Pipes and he never felt more manly. Rodimus leaned in close and smiled to you. ”Hi there. You won’t bite me will you?”

Megatron and Ultra Magnus tried so hard not to discipline Rodimus for his chose of words but Ultra Magnus found it impossible. ”Rodimus! Language!”

”I didn’t even say anything bad!”

”Yes you did! Look how scared you made her!” Ultra Magnus pointed at you.

”I- I’ll try not to…” You whimpered from behind Pipes and shrank under the the stares of three big Mers. Rodimus smiled big and wide and pulled back. ”Great, so you won’t bite anyone or eat anyone or suck them dry of energon?”

”No, never!” You cried out loud, stepping up from behind Pipes to defend yourself. ”I would never bite anyone without their permission!”

”Yet how does it work in Abyss?” Megatron grunted and you had tendency to look ashamed. ”It’s different down there…!”

Ultra Magnus cleared his throat and gave you a harsh look. ”I’m sorry, but as long as you display a threat to our pod I must insist you leave as soon as possible. Now even if it’s possible.”

You gawked at them, then looked for Pipes for help, but the poor minimer couldn’t do anything to help you. If the pod leaders chose to drive away someone then their words was to be followed. You frowned, heartbroken and sad as you excused yourself.

Before leaving for good, you took a glance at Pipes and smiled sadly. ”I’m sorry. If you ever need me I’ll be at the Abyss’ border…”

And just like that you were gone. Pipes watched sadly as you swam away and finally he got the courage to move, to seek you out and cry out for you not to go, but Drift stop him on his trail. ”No Pipes, don’t…!” His friend cried as he held Pipes down and the little mer bursted into tears, feeling like his heart was broken.

Rodimus, Megatron and Ultra Magnus had manners to give a mer a peace when needed and swam away, pack to their main pond where they usually got together. Meanwhile Pipes cried against his friend’s shoulder…


	3. Overlord Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipes and you are torn apart by society. That doesn’t stop you two from meeting like secret lovers. Or protect you two from Megalodon Overlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, there is a scene here from a famous TV show. If anyone can guess the show first, YOU get to decide next character for my story of Little You, Bigger Problem! Try to find it, it's pretty obvious! XD

Days went by and Pipes didn’t leave his cave. Many came to pay their respect to little mer and tried to get him back outside, but he didn’t pudge from his little hole between corals. Drift patted his little friend’s back. ”Pipes, you have been here almost a week and you’ve barely eaten any crabs… You’re killing yourself.”

”Each moment away from (Y/n) is killing me!” Pipes cried and buried his face into his arms. Drift scowled. Seeing his friend this hurt really hurt him also. So Drift got an idea and regretfully left his friend alone.

He swam at the edge of Abyss where (Y/n) had told them she was going and tried to look for her. The edge was vast and empty, there wasn’t any places to hide so where were you? He couldn’t see you anywhere and your red colour made you easily spotted.

”(Y/n)? (Y/n)!” Drift shouted your name, wishing for a reply. It was quiet for a moment until suddenly your head popped up from the Abyss’ edge.

”Pipes?” You asked, sounding so hopeful as you swam out from the darkness, but at the sight of Drift and no Pipes you frowned and your mood dropped. ”Oh… It’s you…”

”Look, I know I’m not the mer you were hoping to see, but if I brought Pipes here to see you, would you be here for him?” Drift asked and you cheered up immediately, holding your webbed hands together. ”Yes, I would do anything for him!”

Drift smiled, pleased to hear this. He held up his arms as if waiting for a hug, but not wanting one. ”Great! I’ll bring him here immediately and you can wait here for him!”

”Sounds great! I’ll be here!” You chirped happily, swimming a quick excited circle around Drift and the shark mer left quickly to get his friend. Drift didn’t practice bragging, but he wasn’t called the fastest swimmer in whole Lost Light pod for nothing. He made it to the Pipes’ cave in half an hour and there Pipes was, slumping and curling in the same spot he was when Drift had left.

”Pipes? Pipes, are you alright?” Drift asked as he kneeled over his friend. Pipes whimpered. ”I’ll never be alright again…!”

”What about if I told you that I just talked to (Y/n)?”

In a flash Pipes raised his head from his arms and looked at his friend with heartbroken expression. ”You did what!? Even if you knew I have feelings for (Y/n)!”

Drift quickly raised his hands and shook his head. ”No no, not like that! I talked to her and she wants to see you!”

Pipes’ red eyes widened. ”She what?”

”She wants to see you! She’s waiting you by the Abyss right now!”

”She is!” Pipes didn’t mean it as question and he didn’t stay to explain anything for his friend before taking off and swimming as fast as he could towards the Abyss. The trip took him longer than his shark friend, taking from 45 minutes to an hour, but when he made Pipes’ energone froze. You looked just as beautiful as you were when he first time saw you.

You squealed as you saw Pipes approach and swam to him. You called his name excitedly, your arms wide open and Pipes called your name and two of you collided in a hug, swimming around and around in happiness.

You pulled back before him and squished his cheeks with your hands. ”Are you alright? They didn’t scold or Unicorn forbid it outcast you?”

”No, but are you okay?” Pipes asked back and you laughed with a bright smile. ”Who cares!”

”I do!” Blue minimer cried back and you both laughed, excited to meet each other after days apart. You two took a seat at the edge of the Abyss, Pipes’ tail swaying in underwater current and your tentacles swaying with his tail.

”I missed you.” Pipes confessed right away. You smiled to him and leaned in to peck him on the cheek, much to minimer’s shock.

”I missed you too.” You said and pecked him again. Pipes raised a hand to his cheek and looked at you with hearts in his eyes. You smiled at him, but then you frowned slightly. ”You’re pretty…”

Pipes chirped, surprised. ”Really?”

”No, not pretty, I meant to say pretty—”

”Handsome? Cute? Nice looking?” 

”I was going for something like stupid. Who on Unicron in their right mindset would approach biolights in darkness?” You said, frowning worriedly. ”I could have been a Angler Fish and eaten you or worse.”

Pipes grinned slightly. ”What’s worse than getting eaten?”

”Taken apart one by one and kept alive as long living livestock?” She inquired back. Pipes’ smile dropped. ”Yeah, that sounds bad… But I don’t regret approaching the lights as they lead me to you.”

You didn’t look any better, worry still very evident on your pretty face so he continued. ”I mean… If I hadn’t, I hadn’t met you.”

That made you blush and you averted your gaze from his in shyness. Pipes swore, you were going to be the death of his, you were just so cute. The two of you talked over how much you both enjoyed surface sea and how you enjoyed each others company. Really, if you could have you two could have made one amazing mer together. It was so sweet that even writer’s teeth feel like falling. Yew.

The time went by and sun started to set and ocean turn dark. Pipes had to leave, he couldn’t see so well in darkness and night brought out predators in some mers.

”I need to go… But I’ll be back tomorrow!” Pipes promised. You smiled and waved at him. ”I’ll be waiting!”

Pipes waved at you before leaving and you took your place by the Abyss’ edge. You found a small hole where your nearly nonexistent bones could fit with your tentacles. You got comfortable and ready for dreams of Pipes when you heard something, or rather felt. And underwater earthquake.

You whimpered as you held onto your little hideaway’s edges and you saw a shadow, bigger than anything you had ever seen emerge itself from the darkness of Abyss. A mer, a giant had emerged with a wicked laughter and for the first time since your childhood you felt scared…!

Next day Pipes made his way towards you slowly. He was just so happy, but for a different reason. Pipes hummed happily under his breath, looking at the gift he had gone past his abilities to get to you. An hand mirror, made from beautiful white porcelain, which was as beautiful and delicate as you were to him. With it, you could finally look at yourself and see how he saw you every time his eyes landed on your beautiful form.

Little mer was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice much _much_ larger mer floating in front of him before he collided against other mer’s abdomen. Poor minimer almost dropped the mirror in his webbed hands, but with quick reflexes and clumsy moves he managed to catch it.

”Oh, I’m sorry!” Pipes chirped, craning his neck to look at the giant light blue mer before him. The big mer smiled down at him, but there was something odd in his smile. Something that would have set alarm bells ringing in every other Mer’s mind, but Pipes was too happy to notice. ”I wasn’t looking where I was going and—!”

The sea froze around them as the minimer watched eyes widening in horror how the large mer raised his clawed hand into air and brought it down on him…

”PIPES!”

The mirror in his hands shattered and energon filled the surrounding waters. Pipes’ eyes were wide in shock and horror as he watched energon stream from your wounded back. Somehow you had appeared out of nowhere and managed to push him out of harms way, but you also took the hit meant to kill him.

The mysterious giant mer grinned sadistically, bringing his energon stained claws before his face, his crimson eyes gleaming as he looked at the blood. ”Beautiful…! I can’t wait to see how much I can make you bleed before you run out of energon…!” His eyes fell on the Pipes in your arms. ”While your little mer watches…!”

Pipes was frozen in horror, but at the threat of killing you he snapped out of it. He had to get you two to safety! Before the minimer could even move a fin he was suddenly moving through water faster than he had ever been.

You were actually carrying him to safety, your tentacles working harder than he had ever seen them as they shot you through the water like a missile. In seconds, you were long gone, but the mysterious giant mer’s sadistic laughter followed after you.

You kept swimming with Pipes in your arms, but the farther and farther you got lower and lower you started to swim, until finally you couldn’t keep up anymore and slammed on bottom of the ocean floor.

Pipes fell from your hands and poor minimer twirled around couple of times, landing meters away from your limp body. The blue mer was quick to recoil and swam to you in a second.

”(Y/n)! (Y/n)!? Are you alright?!” Pipes tried to shake you awake as gently as he could but you wouldn’t wake up and your back kept bleeding. The blue mer looked around if there was someone close by and cried. ”Somebody!? Anybody, please help us! Please, help us!”


End file.
